


Joys of fate

by dandelionnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Strangers to Lovers, cute dates, destinated mates, side seho, side xiuchen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionnie/pseuds/dandelionnie
Summary: Kim JongIn had never left anything made him feel like he wasn’t capable of leading his father's legacy, not his second gender, not those nasty and traditional alphas that worked with him. He was ready to face everything that was thrown at him. Even his destined alpha being his new secretary, Do KyungSoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133
Collections: Kaisoo OLAO Chapter Two





	Joys of fate

The sunlight illuminated the office as JongIn revised some of the documents that have been sent to him from the branch office in Pekin. His black locks fell into his eyes free of the gel after all the times he has passed his hand through his hair in a desperate gesture. He heard the door been opened but didn’t look up to see who had entered.

“Mr. Kim.” SooYoung, his secretary (at least for a few more days) was the one who talked.

“Yes?” he replied still reading the papers.

“Human Resources has sent the first candidates,” she announced. “You are free of reunions until five so I wondered if you wanted to interview them personally of I just send them to MinSeok’s office.”

JongIn finally looked up and frowned. It was past two in the evening he hadn’t had lunch yet and he was waiting for the branch in Sapporo to send him some balances. The logical thing was to send them off to MinSeok but he wanted to choose his new secretary exclusively as he had done with SooYoung years ago.

“Okay, let the first one in,” he said. “And SooYoung, please, order me some food, I’m starving.”

The girl smiled and then gave him a little nod before disappearing from the door. Kim JongIn sighed as he rested his head against the chair head. He was tired even though it was two in the evening. After a day full of reunions the last thing he wanted to do was to ask the same old questions to the candidates for the secretary job. But he wanted to interviews the person personally, after all, they will be working directly for him.

He heard a knock in the door and after his ‘Enter’ a small woman walked in. She was trembling as she took a sit in front of him. JongIn’s eyes analyzed her as she handed him her curriculum. Her hand was shaking and he could see the sweat running down his temple.

“Don’t be scared, relax and tell me when you're ready."

"Okay.”

The girl stayed silent for almost ten minutes before sighing and telling him he was ready. A waste of time, since the girl didn't have any experience and she didn't even know how to manage an agenda. The few next candidates were as bad as the girl. One of them didn't even know Korean and he had to make the interview in English. But the last one he was going to interview was perfect for the job.

"Do KyungSoo, right?" The man nodded. "You have an impressive curriculum, Mr. Do. Why would you like to work as a secretary with these studies?"

"I will be honest with you, Mr. Kim, in a year and a half one of the most important companies in Seoul of Digital Marketing will open their curriculum submissions and I will try to get a job there, so if I’m selected I will leave this job,” he explained and JongIn nodded. “If you hire me, I will do my best as your worker and when the time comes and I have to leave, I will make sure to leave everything tied up and a good substitute for my place.”

The answer surprised JongIn, but he liked it. He wanted to work with honest people, a person who was clear from the start. And Do KyungSoo seemed like the perfect person for the job. The fact that he would have to search for a new secretary in the future could be seen as a burden, but he trusted KyungSoo for that job and he was sure that the man would be as good as SooYoung had been and still was.

"You sound sure and that's something I like. Maybe in two years from here, your departure will be a problem, but I like to think in the now," JongIn said.

"So the job is mine?" KyungSoo asked.

"The job is yours, talk to SooYoung outside she will tell you what to do," he explained. "Welcome to Kim Entertainment, Mr. Do."

They were going to shake their hands when the phone started ringing. JongIn smiled apologetically. The other man shook his head, got up and bowed, wearing a little smile as he made his way out of the office. JongIn sighed as he heard the stupid complains of one of the Alphas in charge of the Economic Section and delete mentally the task of founding a new secretary; he just needed to get through two long meetings more and he will be free to go home and sleep.

JongIn was proud of everything he had achieved. As an omega, being successful in the world of business was a complicated thing; most of the CEO’s were alphas with too much arrogance and prejudice to accept the fact that Kim UnYong had left his company to his omega son. But with effort and constancy, he made his way into the top and gained the respect he needed.

The omega got up and started walking to get his things, throwing the empty bowls of Thai food to the bin before walking out of his office. He saw SooYoung talking to Do KyungSoo as he approached the woman’s desk.

“You will have to be attentive to the dates and hours. Believe me when I say that you will learn how to make magic to fit everything in a single day.” SooYoung looked at him when he stepped closer. “Oh, Mr. Kim, are you already going to the meeting?” she asked.

“Not yet, I want to make a quick visit to MinSeok before going. Did you receive Sapporo branch’s papers?” he asked.

“Yes, but some balances were not there and I called them so they could fix it. I will send them to you once they are completed,” she explained. “I also called Mr. Choi and he is willing to move your meeting to another day.”

“Perfect, change it then. Have a good day,” he looked at KyungSoo, “both of you”.

“Have a good day,” he heard them replied before SooYoung started talking again. “Another important thing, never give Mr. Kim incomplete work, you have to go a step ahead of any problem and solve it before it reaches him.”

JongIn smiled as he heard SooYoung's advice. He touched the bottom of the lift and waited patiently until the elevator stopped on his floor; he got in and selected the eleven floor. The last thing he heard before the doors closed was SooYoung saying ‘I am sure you will be perfect for this job’ to the new guy.

* * *

MinSeok’s eyes were fixed in JongIn as the man cut the meat in the grill. The omega was ignoring him, pretending to not feel his gaze as he turned the food on the plate and started mixing the sauce.

“Your mother called me today,” the older man said. “She wants to know why you haven’t been going to the dates she settled for you.”

JongIn looked up and quirked an eyebrow. “Do you really need to hear the answer?”

The Beta laughed and shook his head, “Why is she still trying to find you an Alpha?”

“Because she is obsessed with the idea that I will ruin my father’s company and that’s why I need an Alpha to take the lead.”

“That’s bullshit,” the man replied.

“Yeah, well, tell her that.”

JongIn turned off the grill and served the meat, cutting and dipping the first piece on the sour sauce. MinSeok was sending a message while eating, smiling like an idiot when he received the answer. JongIn tried not to roll his eyes, but the lazy smile in MinSeok’s face made it impossible.

“Could you stop drooling over the food, please? It’s pretty disgusting,” he complained.

MinSeok pulled the phone down and frowned, pointing at him with the fork. “Don’t be an ass, I’ve not seen JongDae for a month.”

“That’s not an excuse for me. Eat and let me complain about my mother and his retrograde mindset.”

The older man laughed again, shaking his head as he cut the meat. “Go ahead, then, complain all you want.”

“Well, actually today It’s been good,” he murmured as he cut more meat. “I’ve already hired a new secretary, an Alpha that won’t stay around for more than two years but seems more than capable to do the job.”

“An Alpha?” he asked and smirked. “Don’t let your mother see him or she will try to set you two together.”

“Shut up,” he groaned. “I don’t know why she keeps trying when she knows that I have a destined couple, even if it sounds dumb.”

“It didn’t go bad for me,” MinSeok replied.

“Because JongDae is too good for anyone, even you.” The other man sighed dramatically. “I don’t want to think of that, can you imagine? Walking peacefully in the streets and by mistake, you hit the shoulder of a stranger and it turned to be your destined mate.”

“It’s special.”

“It’s insane,” he replied. “Throwing out your life just because the world decided that he or she is your partner? What if that person is just a foreign? What if that person is married and has kids? What if you never found it?”

“You know it doesn’t work like that most of the time. There’s not a single case of people who’s partner was not living in the same country as the other. Your destined partner is always in the same place as you.”

“There’s nothing that proves that those theories are correct.”

“There’s nothing that proves that they are wrong.” JongIn frowned. “Look, you know I didn’t like that shit either but after meeting JongDae I knew that destiny was wise and that I had found the perfect person for me. And I’m sure that you will find yours too.”

JongIn shook his head, and finish eating his meat with a frown. The topic of soulmates and destined couples had always put him in a bad mood. He like his life like it was, he didn’t need a partner, and he didn’t need to cloud his mind with stupid romantic thoughts or tragic thoughts if their relationship went wrong.

“Stop,” MinSeok said. JongIn titled his head, confused. “I know that face. You are overthinking this again. Let things flow and don’t obsessed with the _‘what ifs’_.”

The omega laughed a little and started doing more meat in the grill, turning it on to recover some heat. His phone buzzed next to him, he looked at it and sighed when he saw his mother last calls appeared on the screen as the new notification pooped up.

“BaekHyun wants to know why we are eating without him…” JongIn frowned. “How the fuck does he know we are eating together?”

“Probably my secretary, I told her that he could go because I was going to eat dinner with you. The man is in love with BaekHyun.”

“Does your secretary knows that he is happily married?”

“Yes, but the last time we talk about that he told me that there were more divorces than marriages these days.”

JongIn blinked, amused and then laughed out loud. “Well, that’s a good reply.”

“But, returning to the topic, don’t think too much about alphas, betas, and couples in general. It will happen when it has to be.”

“And how will I know?”

“When you touch your destined couple you will know. It’s like a rush of electricity and a tender feeling in your heart. Is excitement mixed with relieved and fear, or at least it was like that for me.”

They left the topic aside after that, finishing their food and drinking some soju before paying and saying goodbye. JongIn walked to his work again, remembering that he had to take some documents with him to check them before going to sleep. On his way to the lift, he encountered with KyungSoo.

“Still here, Mr. Do?” he asked, surprised.

“Your secretary wanted to show me the place,” he replied with a polite smile. “She seems really passionate about her work.”

“She’s been here many years, leaving the company is hard but I know she will do very well in New York.”

“Hopefully she will.” The conversation turned awkward at that point, none of them knew how to continue. “Well, have a goodnight then, Mr. Kim.”

“Goodnight.”

When they passed next to the other, their hands touched and they a jolt ran through their spines, it was like an electric shock. Both of them froze in their places, feeling their hearts starting beating faster almost like it wanted to break their chests. JongIn gulped and gazed the alpha behind him, feeling cold sweat in his forehead.

After a few minutes of complete silence and stillness, KyungSoo started walking away from him and into the exit. JongIn did the same, returning to his original plan of going up to his office to take the documents he had left behind. When he entered the lift, he saw KyungSoo standing in the front doors of the building, looking at the floor with a troubled expression.

JongIn closed his eyes and with shaky hands took the phone inside one of the pockets in his coat, dealing MinSeok’s number and holding his breath until the beta answer him. His heart was still racing like crazy and anxiety crept to his throat, making breathing a difficult task.

“Miss me already?” the man asked jokingly.

“I think I found him,” JongIn stuttered.

“You found what?” MinSeok questioned. “Your intelligence?”

“My destined mate,” he uttered; he was not in the mood for the Beta’s mean remarks. “I found my Alpha.”

“What the…” MinSeok stopped himself and his tone turned completely worried. “Are you okay? Where are you? Do you want me to pick you up?”

“Could you do that? Could you pick me up?” he asked. The lift reached the last floor and JongIn rushed out of the elevator, running to his office and locking the door beside him.

“Yeah, of course. Are you in the office?”

“Yes.” He pressed his back to the wall, falling slowly until he was sitting on the floor.

“I’ll be there in ten.” There was a pause, and JongIn knew what the Beta was going to talk again. “Eh, JongIn, do you know the Alpha? Do you know him… or her?

“Not really.”

The line went dead after that and JongIn just rested there, trying to calm his heart and cursing his inner self, his Omega, for crying out for his mate. He didn’t understand why destiny was so fucking unfair with him, why he had to found his mate at that moment when his position in the enterprise was still in the bull’s eyes of that old prehistorical-mind alphas.

“JongIn.” MinSeok’s voice brought him out of his dark thoughts. “JongIn.”

He lifted his gaze and stared and MinSeok before he ducked his head again, his body still shaking every time he remembered that touch. The Beta crouched beside him and smiled, taking one of his hands with his and forcing him to get up.

“Everything is going to be alright,” the older man said. “We’ll found a solution to this unexpected situation.”

“Maybe I should fire him,” JongIn mumbled under his breath.

“Fire him? Your alpha works here?” MinSeok questioned as they walked out of the office, the documents JongIn had come to get laid forgotten in the desk. “Who is he?”

JongIn looked at MinSeok, a bitter smile blooming in his lips as the Beta looked at him worriedly. The mere thought of facing his alpha the next day made his stomach twirl in uncomfortable knots. They entered the lift and MinSeok pressed the button for the parking first floor.

“Do KyungSoo,” he said. “My new secretary.”

“Oh,” that was everything MinSeok could say.

In the ride to MinSeok’s house, JongIn didn’t say anything, he just curled up in the co-pilot seat and looked outside the window, his mind running wild as he tried to calm himself down. Knowing his alpha like this was not what he had expected, and feeling like he didn’t have the control over the situation made it worse. He didn’t know how he would face Do KyungSoo the next morning.

“You should talk with him,” MinSeok mumbled. “To clarify things between you two. Nothing force you to be together, you’re strangers for the other.”

“Destiny does force us,” the omega said.

“Destiny can suck your dick,” MinSeok stated and that almost made JongIn laugh. “I’m serious, JongIn, nothing forces you to be together. He is your alpha? Great, but that’s it. This doesn’t have to change anything.”

“What if he wants me to renounce to my position and be like some omegas who just spend their lives as trophy husbands and wives?”

MinSeok looked at him, blinking in disbelief. “You’re imagining things, JongIn. Don’t judge him before you get to know him.”

“I’m just trying to be realistic. My position in the enterprise had always been on doubt because I’m an Omega.”

“But that’s because some old alphas in the Directive are assholes that should be already fossilized,” he assured him. “Being an omega doesn’t make you less capable of anything. Being an omega and finding your alpha is not an excuse to make you quit and it doesn’t make you weaker. Stop thinking about bullshit like that.”

“But…”

“No buts,” he interrupted him. “Just calm down and wait to see what’s going to happen next. Time will answer all your questions.”

JongIn didn’t reply, he just closed his eyes and breathed. Maybe MinSeok was right, maybe tomorrow won’t be as horrible as he was thinking, maybe Do KyungSoo won’t complicate his life in any way. But pulling his pessimistic thoughts aside was hard and when he went to sleep that night, in one of MinSeok’s guest rooms after having dinner with the beta and his husband, all JongIn could think were that things were about to mess up his life.

* * *

As MinSeok had said, the next day was calm and without any kind of complication going on. KyungSoo was already in the office when he arrived, and even though JongIn had tensed up, the Alpha didn’t say anything and just greeted him politely. The day had passed between eternal reunions, work, lunch and hundreds of calls from the other branches of the company.

SooYoung had been teaching KyungSoo all his duties as his secretary and the man seemed to be a quick learner, and by the end of the day, he knew how to use most of the software that SooYoung used and had understood how JongIn’s agenda worked. The clock marked seven in the afternoon when SooYoung entered his office to say goodbye; JongIn still had things to do so he just waved a hand at her and resumed to his laptop.

The door opened again minutes later and JongIn was already thinking that it was SooYoung forgetting to tell him something, but when he lifted his head his eyes met with KyungSoo’s ones. The omega tensed up and bit his lip, the ambient turning tense as the alpha walked further inside the room.

“Can I talk with you?” the man asked and JongIn nodded.

KyungSoo sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk and fidgeted nervously, it seemed like the alpha was as uncomfortable as him. The omega lowered the brightness of his laptop and push it aside, looking at KyungSoo with a questioning look.

“What do you need?” JongIn asked.

The alpha cleared his throat and looked everywhere but him. “Yesterday, when we met again on the principal floor, I felt something when our hands touched.”

JongIn gulped and nodded slowly. “Me too.”

“I’m your Alpha,” he mumbled. “And you’re my omega.”

“I know.”

Silence fell between them; JongIn mind was racing again. With the load of work, he had had that day he didn’t have time to think about what had happened the day before, but now everything returned to him and he felt anxiety tightening his throat. However, when JongIn looked at KyungSoo again, he found that the alpha seemed as concerned as him.

“I don’t want this to be a problem,” KyungSoo finally spoke up. “I still want to work as your secretary.”

“Oh,” JongIn was surprised by the alpha’s words. “Oh, that’s great. I mean, I don’t want things to get awkward between us because of this.”

“I don’t want that neither,” KyungSoo stated and then stared at JongIn. “However, I do want to get to know you better.”

“Eh?” JongIn expression showed how confused the man was. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I want to get to know Kim JongIn as Kim JongIn, my omega,” he said. “Not just Kim JongIn, my boss. I don’t know if I’m explaining myself.”

“Oh,” JongIn opened and closed his mouth a few times, not knowing how to reply to that. “Oh,” he repeated.

“Look, you don’t have to force yourself into this or something like that, I’ll understand if you…”

“No, no, no,” JongIn rushed. “It’s okay, I mean, we can try, well like try getting to know each other outside work?”

KyungSoo looked at him and JongIn blinked, amused when the man’s lips turned into a heart-shaped smile. He felt red blush covering his cheeks and gulped as he stared at the alpha, the ambient was not tense anymore but none of them knew what to say next.

“Maybe we can start having dinner tonight?” KyungSoo offered. “If you can, of course.”

“Dinner sounds great,” JongIn accepted. “Just give me a few minutes to finish these and we can go.”

“Perfect.” The alpha got up and walked out of the office as JongIn bring his laptop back and closed all the open tabs. Those files could wait.

"Shall we go?" JongIn questioned when he picked up everything and left the office.

KyungSoo, who had been sitting, waiting for him, at the secretary's table, nodded and took his things.

“Do you like Thai food? I know a place near here that is very good,” the alpha said.

“I love Thai food,” JongIn confessed and smiled slightly.

The man also smiled and they went down together in the elevator. They did not talk during the time inside the elevator, still somewhat uncomfortable with the situation. They walked through the halls, talking superficially about how KyungSoo's second day had gone and if the alfa had already gone to sign his contract.

"Are you leaving now, Kim?" JongIn froze at the voice of one of the board members.

He turned, facing Yoo SeeYun. He was an alpha who had been part of the Directive for years, an alpha that had shown his contempt for JongIn and his second gender from the very beginning. KyungSoo seemed to notice the tension that ravaged his body instantly because he sent a worried look in his direction.

"Yes," JongIn muttered. "And you?"

“It is clear that I’m not. I want to do an impeccable job, as always.” The alpha smiled, sardonic. “Although I don't know if an omega like you knows what that’s it."

"I am sure that if JongIn has managed to get the company to have a better income than his father did it was not because of his incompetence, Mr. Yoo," someone spoke behind the older alpha, causing the man to frown.

JongIn smiled as he recognized the voice of Byun BaekHyun, the head of Human Resources and one of his best friends. BaekHyun was also an alpha and was highly respected in the company by every worker, including some members of the board.

"Of course," the man conceded contemptuously. "How to forget Mr. Kim's great mental capacity."

KyungSoo frowned; SooYoung had told him about the bad relationship JongIn had with certain old alphas that were part of the board, but he did not expect those men to have the nerve to verbally attack the person with the most power within the company.

"Perhaps, Mr. Yoo, you should go back to your office and have a tea," BaekHyun spoke again, a victorious smile drawn on his lips. "I've heard out there that your department is somewhat behind with budgets for next year and I would not like to have to start working my people in a clean-up of the workers under your mandate."

The alpha frowned and cast a last poisoned look at JongIn before heading to the elevator. JongIn felt he could breathe again when the man disappeared from his sight, being replaced by the strong hug BaekHyun gave him.

"I don't pay attention to that fool," he said. "I'm looking forward to asking for retirement and going to take it for an ass."

JongIn smiled and shook his head. "That old man still has several years of bothering around here," he murmured and then smiled to his friend. "Thank you."

"Nothing to be thankful for," BaekHyun assured, and then his eyes fell on KyungSoo. “Oh, I'm sorry, what a bad gesture on my part. I haven’t presented myself: I am Byun BaekHyun, the man in the care of the Human Resources Department and best friend of Kim JongIn. ”

"Do KyungSoo," the other alpha introduced himself. "I am Mr. Kim’s new secretary."

"Oh, it’s nice to meet you.” The man said. “I think I remember that your contract is already prepared and waiting for you to sign it. So tomorrow you can come and sign. ”

"Perfect, thanks."

BaekHyun said goodbye to them, moving away to the elevator area. KyungSoo and JongIn resumed their way to the exit, the encounter with the other alpha kept JongIn somewhat tense and that did not quite like KyungSoo. He didn't want his first dinner together to go wrong because of the nasty words of a retrograde like Mr. Yoo.

"About what happened before…?”

JongIn looked at KyungSoo when he spoke and, against all odds, pouted. KyungSoo was taken aback to see that expression in JongIn, but he liked it. The man seemed younger with that pout on his plump lips.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it."

"Are you used to asshole with mind-sets of the first century?" KyungSoo inquired and smiled when JongIn laughed.

"There are several in this company, you'll find out." KyungSoo shook his head.

“Will I have to deal with many or it is a one-time thing?

"Maybe with some during board meetings," JongIn muttered. "Don't worry, it is best to ignore them that it fucks them more."

KyungSoo nodded, saying nothing more. The road to the Thai restaurant was quick and they soon took a seat and ordered their favorite dishes. The conversation between them did not finish flowing, the subject always returning to work in one way or another.

“This sucks a little bit, doesn’t it?” KyungSoo said.

"It's weird," JongIn confessed. "I don't know what to talk to you about."

KyungSoo sighed and took a bite of the chicken with cashews, blushing when part of the meat dropped and stained his chin with the sauce. JongIn, who had seen everything, laughed and also tried a little of his plate, also getting dirty when he dropped a shrimp from the fork and blushing when KyungSoo laughed.

The discomfort between them disappeared after that, the issues to talk about easily flowing. KyungSoo told him, passionately, about the time he was living in France and about the people he had met there; JongIn also told him enthusiastically everything he had seen when he decided to take a sabbatical year touring the world with his two best friends BaekHyun and MinSeok, and as on that trip BaekHyun had found his destiny mate, a young man named Park ChanYeol who had been years touring the world for his work as a zoologist.

The night had already completely fallen in Seoul when KyungSoo and JongIn left the restaurant, still laughing at the stupid fight they had had over who paid the bill (KyungSoo won, especially after saying that JongIn would have the opportunity to pay the next occasion ).

"I guess until tomorrow," KyungSoo said goodbye.

They were in front of the company, JongIn had his car on the second floor of the parking lot while KyungSoo had his car in the outdoor parking lot. JongIn changed his weight from one foot to another while smiling.

"See you tomorrow," he said. "Thanks for dinner. It has been perfect. ”

KyungSoo smiled and took a step back.

"The next one will be better," the alpha assured and JongIn felt a spark of emotion ignite within him. "Good evening, JongIn."

"Good evening, KyungSoo."

The alpha then turned and headed for the parking area, leaving JongIn standing in front of the company with a smile still drawn on his lips. The omega shook his head and entered the building, heading with quick steps to the elevator. Luckily, no one was found along the way and the return home was quiet, the traffic of that night being almost scarce.

When he went to sleep that night, JongIn's anxiety had diminished considerably and the thoughts that had haunted him last night were reduced to a simple conclusion: perhaps Do KyungSoo was not a bad alpha like those of the Directive. Maybe he was the right person for him.

* * *

Contrary to what JongIn came to think, dinner the day before had no negative impact on KyungSoo's performance in his work. SooYoung had entered his office that morning to hand him some papers and pointed out how incredibly attentive and intelligent alpha was, ensuring that he would possibly work more efficiently than she did (though, in the girl's own words, that was almost impossible).

He and KyungSoo had greeted each other that morning formally before the omega entered his office and began work. MinSeok had come to visit him at noon, carrying with him two bags of food for lunch together. JongIn knew that the beta had only done that so he could take a look at the alpha, so he was not surprised when the man commented on how handsome his new secretary was.

JongIn had only laughed and dispatched the man when the lunch hour was over. That day had been less complicated, only one reunion and a few calls from the Japan Branch. KyungSoo had entered his office a few times to hand him some papers and to check with him some appointments without concrete hours on his diary, the alpha always keeping up a straight face and a formal tone with him.

In work, KyungSoo was a completely different person than when he was outside of it. And that showed how professional the man was. However, when KyungSoo entered the office around eight in the afternoon it was for a non-related thing.

“Do you need anything before you leave?” JongIn asked. He was planning to stay late to get some work done so he could leave earlier on Friday.

“I was planning to invite you for dinner,” he said, catching the omega off guard.

“Oh,” JongIn smiled. “Then I should be the one inviting you because I’ll be paying this time.”

KyungSoo smiled and shrugged. “We’ll see who pays for who once we get to the restaurant.”

JongIn laughed and turn off his laptop, gathering his things and turning off the notifications of his phone. He then walked to KyungSoo and walked out of the office with the alpha by his side. They didn’t find anyone on their way to the exit that day and JongIn thanked destiny for that mentally.

The alpha took him that night to a traditional restaurant a street away from their workplace. The restaurant was small and warm but still full of people, so they had to wait a bit before entering and sitting in a table in the corner of the restaurant. 

“So, how are you adapting? Is SooYoung treating you well?” JongIn joked.

“Well, you have a lot of work to do, so planning all your things and trying to deal with any problem before they get to you is quite exhausting, but entertaining,” he said. “SooYoung has been really helpful, she likes working with you.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that, I know things can get tough sometimes,” JongIn replied and sighed. “It’s going to be weird not having SooYoung annoying ass entering my office every time she likes.”

KyungSoo started laughing at that and nodded. “Yeah, she said something about how much she will miss annoying you.”

The omega rolled his eyes but before he could reply the waiter came and took their orders. He and KyungSoo talked a bit more about SooYoung and how close her departure was. It was her last week after all. The food was served not much later and JongIn almost drooled at the incredible plates in front of him.

“Were you starving?” KyungSoo asked lifting his eyebrows.

“A little bit,” he answered honestly.

After that, the conversation between them flowed naturally again. KyungSoo was a reserved person, but he had a mood very similar to JongIn's and he knew how to make JongIn laugh until he cried. The omega felt completely calm in the company of the other man, his body relaxed as he listened to KyungSoo talk about his favorite film director and the places he had visited.

"Did that really happen?" JongIn inquired as he laughed. The dishes were already empty and both waited for dessert. "How did your friend react?"

"SeHun became hysterical and began telling the poor workers of the company everything," he laughed. "Luckily his partner arrived and scolded him."

"They sound like a pretty funny duo," JongIn commented.

"They are, although I suppose you will find out for yourself when you meet them." JongIn smiled at the promise implied in his words. "And how are your friends?"

“Well, the truth is that JongDae and MinSeok are like an old marriage since they met. They have always treated me like their baby and they have always been there for me. ”KyungSoo smiled at him. "They are the best, even when they fight over nonsense and use me as their messenger."

"They sound like a pretty funny duo," KyungSoo repeated the words spoken by JongIn seconds ago.

"They are," said the omega. "Although I suppose you will discover that when you meet them."

The two laughed at that. Everything was perfect between them and they couldn't be happier about that.

* * *

Knowing each other's friends was, in fact, a very big step in their relationship. JunMyeon and SeHun turned out to be as picturesque as JongIn had imagined them with KyungSoo's explanations. Both were betas, with strong characters and a way of being too extravagant compared to the people JongIn used to hang up with, but it was not difficult for the omega to feel comfortable with them.

JongDae and MinSeok meeting KyungSoo was something completely different. The couple had acted as overprotective parents who treated JongIn as a fragile baby and they asked certain questions to KyungSoo that only got the omega to blush like crazy as he wished that the earth swallowed him at that time. JongDae culminated that meal they had with a _‘We accept you, we like you even if you have impure intentions with our baby’_ that made JongIn want to kill him right there.

That afternoon, he and KyungSoo entered the alpha apartment after going to dinner with JongIn's friends. The first time JongIn had entered that house he had been overwhelmed by the intense smell of alpha, but quickly that initial impact was replaced by a feeling of comfort and affection that only increased over time.

"Don't pay attention to Dae and his crazy proposals," JongIn commented as he took off his jacket and hung it up. “MinSeok Hyung and I have had to go to the hospital with him for his crazy things more times than I would like to admit.”

KyungSoo laughed and shook his head, leaving his coat also on the coat rack and entering the warm room.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to end up in the hospital or the police," said the alpha.

JongIn also laughed and followed the man, dropping onto the couch and snuggling against the cushions. He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to KyungSoo walk around the house before the steps approached and the alpha sat down beside him. The man's body heat made JongIn open his eyes, his breath speeding up when he saw the alpha's eyes locked in him so intensely that he sent chills through the omega's body.

"What?" He muttered under his breath.

"Can I kiss you?"

JongIn was nodding before he could process the words completely, a soft "Yes" escaping his lips as he rose slightly. He and KyungSoo met halfway, the alpha bowing as JongIn climbed until his lips collided and the kiss began. The sensation of contact wreaked havoc on their bodies, the temperature rising rapidly and their hands seeking to touch the other. Within minutes, JongIn ended up on KyungSoo, his lips still connected as the alpha's hands went up to his back, under his shirt, and JongIn's were tangled in KyungSoo's hair. They both felt elated to be able to touch each other that way after weeks wishing and dreaming about it.

However, they parted before things happened to something more intimate, both breathing agitatedly on each other's lips as big smiles formed on their faces. JongIn was the first to laugh, leaning his forehead against KyungSoo's shoulder as the alpha began to laugh as well and surrounded his waist with his arms.

"We should have done this before," the omega muttered, leaving a soft kiss on the skin of the alpha's neck.

"Well," KyungSoo began to say, "Now we can do it as much as we want."

JongIn came out of his makeshift hiding place and stroked the alpha's face before smiling and leaning slightly; their lips reconnected in a softer and calmer kiss than the previous one, their hearts still beating frantically although the desire to touch the other more explicitly had diminished.

* * *

That first kiss was the trigger of many more. Confidence among them grew every week and soon spending the nights together at one or the other's house was normal. People in the company had noticed that things between JongIn and KyungSoo went beyond a simple chief-secretary relationship, and although initially the professionalism of both was questioned in a meeting, the hard intervention of BaekHyun and MinSeok halted the criticisms of the old alphas who did not trust the omega.

That night they had gone out to dinner, joking all night about certain things in the office, talking about the next dinner they had planned with all their friends and how quickly it had been six months since they met. JongIn still couldn't believe how different KyungSoo was compared to what he once thought of his intended alpha.

"You know? We've been seeing and knowing each other for six months and you still haven't asked me the most important question of all,” JongIn commented as they climbed into the elevator to KyungSoo's floor. "Should I be worried?"

KyungSoo raised an eyebrow and let out a small laugh before nodding, looking JongIn in the eye.

"You're right," the alpha admitted. "JongIn, what is your blood type?"

The omega laughed and lightly struck the alpha in the man as he shook his head. He left the elevator and headed for the door of KyungSoo's house; the alpha still laughed at him behind his back. The omega was suddenly cornered against the door, his body being turned for the older seconds before a pair of thick lips joined with his.

When their breaths separated they were a massive disaster and a strong red color covered their faces. JongIn stared at the alpha before he smiled and ran his hands around his waist.

"Although I thought that was clear between us, it's never bad to ask," said the man. "JongIn, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes," the omega said and laughed.

They entered the apartment and removed their coats; the alpha's eyes were still on the omega yet and he couldn't stop certain thoughts from crossing his mind. When JongIn turned and looked at him, with those slightly swollen lips and bright eyes, the alpha couldn't resist him anymore and threw himself to him.

KyungSoo kissed him again, hard and wet. JongIn’s body shivered as he wrapped his arms around KyungSoo’s neck, pulling them closer. The alpha’s hands moved to JongIn’s ass, grabbing him and bringing him as close as possible, space between their bodies became inexistent.

“Fuck,” he uttered when they parted lips. “JongIn…”

The Omega moved his lips to KyungSoo’s neck, biting the skin there and moaning when KyungSoo’s fingers pressed against his ass. He lifted his head and looked at the man in the eyes, their breaths being a complete mess as they stared at each other.

“What do you want, love?”

“You.”

JongIn moaned KyungSoo’s name when the alpha kissed him again. The man moved them around the house until JongIn was on top of the sofa, his swollen lips glistening with the soft light that entered through the curtains as he breathed in a raced way. KyungSoo kissed him one more time and unbuttoned his shirt, his fingers brushing against the omega’s heated skin as he tried to reach down for JongIn’s pants.

“Do you want this?” KyungSoo questioned. JongIn could only eagerly nod. “Words, love, I want words.”

JongIn groaned and lifted himself until he caught KyungSoo’s neck between his hands and pulled him into another wet kiss. When they parted JongIn looked at the alpha straight in the eyes and smiled.

“I want this,” he said.

KyungSoo smiled and kissed him one more time, his hands moving eagerly to unbuckle his belt and throw away JongIn’s jeans. The omega moaned loudly when KyungSoo’s hands caressed his thighs, his fingers brushing purposely near his underwear.

“You’re gorgeous,” the alpha mumbled and that made JongIn blush.

“And you’re wearing too many clothes,” the omega replied.

He then wrapped his legs around KyungSoo’s waist, pulling the alpha until he was close enough to turn around and get on top of him. The man was surprised by the sudden action but smiled nonetheless, he lifted himself until he was in a sitting position with JongIn on his lap, their lips connected again as the omega tried to get him out of his shirt. Soon all clothes except their underwear laid forgotten on the floor as they kissed. JongIn was moving his hips without thinking, trying to have any kind of friction against his covered erection. KyungSoo, noticing this, moved his hands to the elastic band on JongIn’s underwear and pulled it down.

JongIn moved then, letting the alpha take off his underwear and blushing under the intense gaze that KyungSoo had as he stared at his body. The omega grabbed the alpha’s underwear, pulling it down as well to get the alpha completely naked in front of him. JongIn’s entrance was leaking with slick, his body ready to receive his alpha. To finally mate with him.

“Are you sure?” KyungSoo asked as he entered two fingers inside of JongIn. The omega wanted to laugh by the contrast of his question and his action.

“Yes, yes, bite me. Claim me, just…” KyungSoo kissed him again before pulling out his fingers covered in slick.

JongIn’s moan reverberated in the room when the alpha entered him. His mouth going slack as the man’s dick opened him until KyungSoo bottomed up. The alpha waited for a few minutes before starting to move, his eyes focused on JongIn’s face in case the omega felt uncomfortable, but soon he was sure that the man was feeling great and he speeded up.

They didn’t last long, the need for each other’s body is too much, and the desire to mate making everything faster. KyungSoo kissed JongIn’s skin before brushing his teeth against his neck, the alpha could feel the way JongIn was clenching around him, his moans getting louder and louder as the man thrust into him.

JongIn felt KyungSoo bite him the same moment he reached his climax and the alpha did as well, the knot stretching him further than any other alpha had done before and his vision filling with dark spots as he screamed; he bite KyungSoo as well seconds later, the alpha groaning even when his teeth were still biting his skin. A warm sensation rushed through him when KyungSoo stopped and kissed and licked the mark, JongIn stopped biting as well, his lips searching for KyungSoo and happiness making him giggle as they kissed again.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” the alpha said.

JongIn closed his eyes and nuzzled against the alpha’s neck, his body completely relaxed in the hold of his mate. He fell asleep in no time.

* * *

Six more months passed in a blink of an eye. So many things happening in those weeks that JongIn couldn’t still believe how much his life had changed in a matter of a year. He and KyungSoo were living together now, the alpha and him moving into a new apartment that was close to their friends and work. The day after they mated was a little awkward for some reason, but it soon turned into love and comfort, both of them mixing like perfects pieces of the same puzzle.

But that day JongIn was feeling strange. He had been browsing some websites while having breakfast when he saw that the company that KyungSoo wanted to work with had opened their curriculum submissions for the branch in New York. JongIn had felt like his heart had stopped for a moment when he read the article and his eyes searched for KyungSoo outside of his office instantly.

He couldn’t believe that after a year together none of them had come to think about the future and KyungSoo’s original plans. It was not like JongIn didn’t believe that they could survive a long-distance relationship, but it was too strange and scary to think of it. They were not the same persons and did not have the same relationship as before.

After all, day thinking about it, JongIn decided to ask the alpha about the matter during dinner, in the safety of their homes. His heart was beating like crazy when he looked at the alpha and handed him the impressed article, his body trembling when the alpha started reading the papers. He bit his lips when KyungSoo looked up and stared at him.

“What?” the alpha asked.

“The submissions opened,” he said. “I still remember that this was the company you wanted to work with.”

“Oh, yes, I still do,” KyungSoo admitted. JongIn’s face went blank and he felt a pang on his chest.

“Ah,” JongIn gulped. “So did you sent your curriculum already?”

“I did, a few weeks ago, and they gave me a reply two days ago. They offered me a high place in their company.”

JongIn ducked his head and took a deep breath. He felt like he was drowning like there was not enough oxygen in the room and he could die if he didn’t catch his breath.

“That’s great,” he said. And he was genuinely happy for his boyfriend. “And when do you have to go?”

“I still have two weeks more to leave my job with your company and start in theirs,” he answered. “I was planning to tell you today, but I saw you so stressed that I didn’t want to make it worse.”

JongIn nodded and looked at KyungSoo again, frowning when he saw the blinding smile that the alpha gave him. How could be the man so happy with having to travel thousands of kilometers away from him in less than two weeks? JongIn bit his lip and try to stop the tears that were forming on his eyes.

“So you’re leaving?”

“Yes, and I don’t know why you seemed so affected by it,” KyungSoo commented.

“Why do I look so affected?” JongIn questioned, a little anger filling him. “You’re going to New York in a few weeks and you expect me to be unaffected by it!?”

That was the moment KyungSoo lose it and started laughing, JongIn’s eyebrows knitting together in a confused look as the alpha tried to calm himself down. The omega was ready to punch his mate in the face when KyungSoo caressed his face with his thumbs and pecked his lips.

“What?” JongIn inquired.

“I submitted my curriculum for their branch here in Korea, and they accepted me,” KyungSoo explained. “I wanted to tell you, but with the new branch that you’ve opened in London and all the work that came with it I didn’t find the right time to do it.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner, I was going to punch you for being so cool about being away from me,” JongIn pouted and KyungSoo kissed him again.

“I was waiting for the dinner with our friends, so I will tell all of you at once,” the alpha said. “And when you bring it out before I just needed to tease you about it a little bit.”

“You’re bad with me,” JongIn complained.

KyungSoo laughed again and kissed him one more time, JongIn’s heart swelling with love and his previous anxiety fading away. He leaned down to kiss his mate again and smiled when KyungSoo’s hands moved to his waist.

“So you’re leaving the company?”

“Yes, sadly, but I’m already looking for a substitute and my office will be two streets away from yours so maybe we could still have lunch together.”

“Sounds good,” JongIn admitted.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he confirmed and smiled. Then he leaned again and kissed KyungSoo.

They were so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! A big thank you if you have read it all! To be honest, my original idea was to make them suffer, adding as much angst as I could, but I got soft while I was writing it and decided that a fluff fic won’t kill me. I hope you have liked it, and don’t forget to leave kudos and comment!


End file.
